


5 things Steve learned about Tony and one thing he didn't

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a devloping relationship, Steve learns a lot about Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things Steve learned about Tony and one thing he didn't

-1- Crying 

Steve walked in on Tony crying. It was unexpected. 

Tony was covering his mouth with his arm, his eyes shut and his other hand gripping his head. His whole body was shaking, sudden jolts making him rock back and forth, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, drawing blood. Steve felt wrong, watching a man who considered emotion the weakest point of himself crying as if the world itself had left him. He couldn't help it though, he slowly stepped forward and Tony looked up, eyes widening in surprise. "W-What time," Tony stuttered, rubbing his face quickly and scrambling to sit up. Steve let out a small huff and sat down next to him, gently lifting his hand and brushing Tony's hair back.

Tony seemed to melt into Steve's touch immediately, and for once Steve thought of Tony as a normal human being with emotions like any other man. Steve put an arm around Tony as he started to shake again and muttered comfortingly, rocking Tony back and forth slightly while constantly giving Tony a kiss to the forehead. The millionaire was broken, and Steve was there to witness it. 

Tony cried quietly but emotionally. 

-2- Singing 

Tony Stark was a singer. 

And a hell of a good one. 

Steve walked out of the elevator and paused, hearing a chillingly good melody seeping through the walls. That couldn't possibly be... He walked into Tony's lab and stopped again, folding his arms and letting out a small 'huh' of surprise. Tony was singing, tinkering and blueprinting, setting things down and picking things up. Tony's eyes landed on Steve and his singing trailed off for just a moment before laying his small screw down. He slipped his gloves off and continued singing, taking Steve's hand who immediately knew where it was going. 

They danced the whole night through, and Steve, for once, didn't think of Peggy during the whole dance. 

-3- Being stubborn 

Tony was stubborn. 

Really. 

Stubborn. 

That was why he nearly died in every battle the avengers fought, he would gladly give his life to help one. There was a particular time when Tony went into a collapsing building to save a little boy, and he did, but he nearly died in the process. Half of his suit was crushed, his legs fracturing and spine snapping. The boy fell but Thor miraculously caught him, yelling out at Steve to save their 'iron-covered companion.' Steve rushed into the building and saw the familiar red armor, shoving and pushing the huge boulders away to reveal a pool of blood forming quickly. 

He got medical attention almost immediately and barely made it out, and he was unconscious for over a month. He somehow survived. 

Tony was even stubborn about dying. 

-4- Being childishly excited 

There were rare moments when Tony got visibly excited, and they were the best moments. His eyes would go wide and his lips would curve up, his eyes crinkling. He would cling onto Steve and just _beg_ him to let him see or do or feel something, and no matter what it was, Steve would always give in because _Tony Stark gave the best puppy-dog stares._

He was childishly excited. 

-5- Loud during sex 

When it came to love making, Tony could boost anyone's ego. 

He was loud, he didn't bother to smother or cover his moans and shouts of pleasure. He would yell out, tell Steve to go faster, tell him to do something while maintaining his strength to ramble on and on about something that Steve didn't pay attention to. 

Loud, very loud. 

+1- Tony could speak bravely 

Steve knew this from the start. Tony didn't care about what the world had to say about him, he would just say it and deal with the consequences later. He was a strong-minded individual, and Steve respected him for that. 

Especially when he proposed to Steve after a battle. 

Just a simple "Marry me, Steve," and Steve was cooing and hugging Tony. Tony didn't seem embarrassed at all, in fact, he seemed so nonchalant about it, Steve, just for a second, thought he didn't care. But when they went home together almost immediately after that, Tony cried, he sang and danced with Steve, he was stubborn with his 'future plans' and he got bubbly and excited. 

Of course, the best part was him moaning loudly.


End file.
